


The Scribe's List

by Ghostinthehouse



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: If you can bear to look the Scribe in her flint-grey eyes and tell her honestly what your problem is, she will place you on the list...





	The Scribe's List

Once a month, the Scribe comes to the market on the edge of the Mire. The people know her by the coiled braids of frost-white hair and the walking cane she leans on, carved to look like a lightning bolt. She spreads out a few meagre wares - penny packets of herbs, bracelets braided from colourful thread, brass wedding rings, and necklaces of glass beads - and sets up her paper and ink for her main task.

Word goes out of her presence, and the people that need her sidle up one by one with their requests. She reads their letters aloud from far-distant kin, she writes replies, she deciphers contracts and documents for those who can't. She's the only scribe who comes down to the Mire, and they need her.

There is more: she maintains the Scribe's List. Those of the Mire know this much. If you can bear to look the Scribe in her flint-grey eyes and tell her honestly what your problem is, she will place you on the list and soon your problem may ease. Do not ask how or why. Do not thank the Scribe. But do not lie to her. She will know if you do.

 

***

 

Item: A landlord constantly raising the rent to gouge the poorest out onto the streets.

Action: Threatened with fines and a new law capping rent raises

Taken by: Sandry

 

Item: A lost and starving _trangshi._

Action: An "accidental" meeting and offer of work

Taken by: Daja

 

Item: Penniless single mother seeking refuge from abusive family.

Action: Income funded through temple and protective paperwork filed

Taken by: Trisana

 

Item: Lovers in need of apprentice fees

Action: Packet of money deposited in their room overnight

Taken by: Briar

 

Item: A needlewoman needing apprentice fee

Action: Apprenticed to ducal tailor; fee waived

Taken by: Sandry

 


End file.
